Mega Buu
|Race = Majin|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = November 29, Age 257 Age 260 Age 274 Age 294|Height = Over 8' (considerably taller than Piccolo, who is 7'5" tall)|Weight = |Address = Spencer World (Mega Buu's Palace)|Occupation = Archnenmsis of Spencer Family Emperor|Allegiance = Babidi's Forces|FamConnect = Majin Buu (Counterpart/Fusee) Evil Buu (Counterpart/Fusee) Super Buu (Reincarnation counterpart/descendant) Babidi (Boss) Dabura (Superior) Pui Pui (Superior) Yakon (Pet friend)|AniName = Mega Buu|MangaName = Mega Buu}} Mega Buu (めが ウ 悪, Mega Bū Aku) is Majin Buu's third most powerful form (after Super Buu and Kid Buu) as pure evil movie villain and past incarnation counterpart/ancestor of Super Buu and Kid Buu appears in the manga and anime Dragon Ball series. He attains this form when Super Buu absorbs Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo. In this form, Buu's sapience is heightened and he adopts a more 'fitting' look. His bizarre intelligence is also stabilized and multiplied by Piccolo and his power greatly coupled by Gotenks. In this form, he was able to fully dominate Mystic Gohan when he was unable to phase him in his former form and take control over Kayla like a puppet to control her body with his mind control and voice. This form looses its power when Gotenks defuses, resulting in a much weaker, but still smart version before absorbing Gohan. He's having a strong love interest with beautiful female characters: Mary, Danielle and Kayla for her angelic beauty for his wife on his own like her ancestor Denise and Kaylah in the manga and anime series as he's did first appears in the TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. Appearance The only difference in appearance Mega Buu has from his reincarnation counterpart and descendant Super Buu is two things in the anime FUNimation dub, retaining Good Buu's skin color, but having a closer facial structure to that of Kid Buu, Evil Buu and Super Buu's appearances. It is replaced by two black arm bands with yellow linings and white baggy pants ending in black boots with similar yellow pattern ending in grayish brown shoes. He retains the majin belt of his previous form. One is a yellow colored Metamoran vest, adopted from Gotenks. Also, his head tentacle is slightly longer than last time, which had simply reached to the base of his neck before, extends towards his back, similar to Gotenks' Super Saiyan 3 hair. He gains a slight muscle mass, if any gain more power and intelligent in his looks. When he finished his transformation into this form, he asked the shocked Gohan and frightened Kayla, "What do you think Gohan? A new suit to fit my new power." Mega Buu is gains a slightly slimmer build, taller and more defined, humanoid facial features. His attire also changes; while Mega Buu keeps the same pants and belt, with the Majin 'M' emblazoned on it that each form of Mega Buu possesses, he also wears the Metamoran vest; blue with dark blue long cape have tie over his neck and yellow padding same significant outfit like Super Buu absorbed SSJ 3 Gotenks and Piccolo in the anime episode, Majin Buu Transforms of the Fusion Saga and Majin Buu Saga in the anime Dragon Ball Z series. Personality Mega Buu's true demeanor is a quite most villainous, extremely evil, bloodthirsty, power-hungry, ignorant, arrogant, wickedness, bad, manipulative, cunning, selfish, greedy, cold-hearted, jealous, cruel, more cocky, aggressive, destructive, clever, intelligent, knowledgeable, ruthless, sarcastic, rude, confident and tyrant powerful villain similar like King Piccolo, Frieza, Broly, Lord Slug, Bojack, Cooler, Cell, Super Buu and other villains of the manga and anime Dragon Ball series, movies and video games appearances, but sometimes he's very overconfident, impatience, faster, curious, uncaring, dangerous, psychopath, cunning and pure evil personality are far more powerful foe than his Majin Buu counterparts and strong humanoid version of Super Buu, often showing little to no more remorse or no sense of compassion for his victims or killing Humans and animals. Sometimes, like Super Buu, he's has very little patience and has extremely dangerous fits of anger, even holding the power to rip through dimensional walls if he gets angry enough. But he's getting a little more jealous rage of Jimmy Satan, who's Kayla's boyfriend and the father of Melissa in the anime episodes, "Empty Plant". He's showing his flirtatious falling in love interest with and very attracted to the one of the incarnation Spencer descendants is Kayla, before her, her mother, Danielle, Mary, Kaylah, Denise and Empress Kaylah. Due to his love for Kayla, he wishes to take her away before the Earth and the entire universe is destroyed by overthrow Sixth Emperor Brandon Parker and his family to become the ruler of the Spencer World again more than destroy Spencer World, Earth and the entire universe many years before. He has the most intelligent, knowledgeable, clever, cunning and manipulative personality of his powerful techniques and special abilities that he's truly doesn't care about his victims, comrades or master to control his life by threatening him back to the Sealed Ball again and again twice like Good Buu did, while he's ruthless killed Babidi and Dabura in murderous violence nature with his evil crazy sinister laughter, after Pui Pui and Yakon failed to killing Jimmy Hawkins and their friends before the kiss his bride to stop the wedding ceremony between him and Kaylah, killing Pui Pui, control her to attack Jimmy, the world domination and the universe and ruined his plans. Like his reincarnation counterpart and descendant Super Buu, he's even agreed to spare Kayla's daughter, Gohan and others the doom he planned for mankind and not just killing her friends and family anymore on the Earth if Kayla accepted his marriage proposal by make her a choice: giving herself to him by truly lied to her that he's coming back to kill them if they're going to save her to stop the wedding or seeing him again with his true intentions. However, upon finding out that Kayla only loves Jimmy Satan and the reason she "accepted" his proposal was to save her daughter, friends, family and stop his plans as per Babidi’s orders like his original form did, he shows a very jealous side with angry rage toward Jimmy and loses his calm demeanor into his stubborn and wicked smile, as a result he not only destroyed the red rose pattern scarf intended for Jimmy are similar to like Jimmy Hawkins and Kaylah Spencer did, Shawn Spencer and Denise Uzumkai, James and Mary and also Shaun and Danielle did, Emperor Matthew and Empress Kaylah along with their friends, knowing that Empress Kaylah was a beautiful young woman as the beautiful witch; but he's also brainwashed Kayla to make sure she would not "betray" him again with his mind control hypnosis trance with his voice and glowing pink eyes to control her body after "absorbing" Vegito and finding her location. He was also shown his true motivation to be cruel, hungry-power and selfish, do not caring about Kayla's feelings about them or being getting married for real marriage, become both the strongest fighter and become their king, force them to become into his slaves and take over the entire Universe. Part of his attraction way more to Kayla and Danielle far more than Denise, Kaylah and Mary does was due to the strength and potency of her untapped Ki energy of Kaylah Spencer. However, despite being in love with Kayla, he did not stop her from leaving upon realising that she and Jimmy love each other at the end of the anime Dragon Ball Z series. Mega Buu's mannerisms change in this form as well. He gains a far more eloquent manner of speech, as well as Gotenks' arrogance. He is more than willing to taunt playing mind games with both Gohan and Kayla, but is also more than aware of the limitations of this new form, learning about the bloodline of the Spencers existence, but thanks to Babidi stole both some Empress Kaylah and Kaylah's DNA cells and gain memories to knowledge of others like the rest of her family members which he's collected their pure energies, strengths, weaknesses, secret identities, immortality, youth and cells from 500 years ago, he's stills flirtatious and attracted to Denise, Kaylah, Mary, Danielle and Kayla which is most likely the trait that attracted Super Buu to her and deemed her worthy of becoming a bride all for himself. In the English dub of the manga and anime series, Majin Buu had a penchant for psychological torture, bringing up Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks' disappointment in Gohan as a savior and taunts Jimmy about his relationship with Kayla in their years together. He's touring both physically and mentally abusive towards both Kayla and Melissa a lot the same way like Kaylah and her friends did until Kayla was forced to surrender herself to him as his new bride or killing Gohan and everyone on the planet Earth and the entire universe like the same way as he's did to Danielle to going to kill Shaun and Zesmond from the last tournament 16 years ago before Kayla was born. He's can do manipulates, used, lied and tricked Jeffrey Prescott by means of hypnotizing him with his hypnosis mind control trace of his voice and glowing pink eyes, which he always carries on his person and learning everything in the top secret informations of the Teen Titans, American Team and Z Fighters. With Spencer World finally under his control and power, Mega Buu spends time torturing Jeffrey Prescott, Daria, Charlie Parker, Daphne, Damien Blooms, Kathleen, George, Vanessa and Amanda, until directing his attention to Kaylah, whom he wishes to become his queen, after a first attempt to have her betroth to him willingly had failed. Maybe Buu used his new-and-improved would control cosmic power, which he would use to overtake the throne and the world at large. Mega Buu, who will not hesitate to destroy anyone he perceives as a threat to his own sinister designs. It is not until Mega Buu gains control of the Kaylah's great-grandmother's purple magical amulet necklace that he fully shows his true colors, becoming arrogant, tyrannical, and short-tempered with his subjects. He also was depicted as crazier laughing excessively and in a deranged manner shortly after banishing Jimmy Hawkins and his remain friends to the Snowy mountains, suggesting that Mega Buu was also insane and suffered from hysteria. Mega Buu is quick to abuse his underlings as a means of releasing his own anger and impatience. Ultimately, this proves to be his final downfall, as Jeffrey Prescott ends up turning rebellion (joining with Jimmy Hawkins and Kaylah's side) against Mega Buu in large part because of his cruelty physically and mentally abuse to killing for world domination, power and greedy, broken promises and lies and not giving him credit when it was due for all these years. Mega Buu's mercilessness more heavily carries over to other characters in the film, especially during the climax; following his hostile rise to power, Mega Buu immediately used his newfound abilities to ruthlessly torment Kaylah, her older brother, Zesmond Spencer and four older sisters (Brianna, Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany), Brandi, David Johnson, Rachel, Audrey, Kevin, Julian Brief, Aaron, Renee, Tony, Christina, Charlie Parker, Daphne, Damien Blooms, Kathleen, Jeffrey Prescott, Daria, Amanda, Charley, Danny, McKenzie, Harry, Victoria, Chris, Teresa, Jason, Leslie, Toby, Trish, George, Bobby, Allison, Vanessa, Jimmy Hawkins and Kendall and also their children and grandchildren via physical abuse, humiliation, slavery, and other forms of torture, of which he openly showed amusement. Mega Buu is also attracted to Princess Kaylah Spencer (before her, Mary, Danielle and Kayla, it was Kaylah's mother, Denise Uzumaki), but primarily for her body, and not for Kaylah herself as a person. His newly hypnosis mind control trance with his glowing pink eyes and voice to controlling her mind and body was initially for forcing Kaylah to fall desperately in love with him so he could make her his queen (he, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon and Dabura originally planned on killing her like the rest of her family as soon as he became her King, but at some time later he refused to kill her, instead sparing her life when she was a smaller child at the 17th World's Martial Arts Tournament of Spencer World because of her angelic beauty from her late mother); he first creates a golden crown for her from her shackles to do so with a wave of his hand, saying that a girl as beautiful as her "should be on the arm of the most powerful warrior in the world". (Much earlier, though, he says in what we would consider being a sexist manner that Kaylah's speechlessness is "a fine quality in a wife"). Pui Pui suddenly concocts a new plot to take over the entire Spencer World, Earth and the universe to take the throne to become a king; he advises Mega Buu to take advantage of Kaylah's enforced marriage by marrying her, himself. Mega Buu forced them bow to him, but they refuse from his orders with his new powerful telekinesis psychic powers, other techniques and special abilities. In fact; which he uses to humiliate Kaylah and her friends in their entire lives since in her childhood and teen years. Kaylah meanwhile, is turned into Mega Buu's slave. While lounging about in the palace, Buu offers to make Kaylah his queen, which she hotly refuses. He then forces Kaylah to marry him or else he will kill her remain friends and Ms. Timberland. Kaylah reluctantly agrees but refuses to let herself be put down, but she's won't let her friends get hurt and never betray Jimmy Hawkins and she's falling under his hypnosis mind control trance with his glowing pink eyes and voice. Kaylah is about to go through with the ceremony to marry Mega Buu and about to kiss until she spots Jimmy Hawkins, others and Kendall riding on the Flying Nimbus and steals the necklace back from Mega Buu to join them. His casual demeanor shifts between the good one, and the pure evil versions. Where this Majin Super Buu can shift from his menacing face into a burst of either anger or even jovial emotions. Majin Buu shares one thing in common with his former self — that being his enjoyment towards destroying things and harming life. This is also seen in his pleasure from destruction where he eliminates the population of the Earth. His impatience is one of his characteristics along with having little to no remorse for life. Even taking pleasure in killing individuals for a enjoyment. In the anime Majin Buu has shown a big affinity towards sweets and a gluttonous personality. Mega Buu was highly intelligent as he himself liked to boast, easily able to manipulate situations and conversations to his advantage. Sometimes whatsoever, Mega Buu was heavily sardonic, frequently replying to attempts at conversation with sarcasm and subtle insults. He was a fierce and strongest fighter who held his own against the much younger and more powerfully built Kaylah and later Katherine and came very close to killing her from his previous battle with Kaylah did from the past before lead to his death by snapping his neck broken with blood real hard and blast him with Katherine's Spirit Bomb in Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. Biography Background Mega Buu was created by Wizard Babidi before Kid Buu, Good Buu, Evil Buu and Super Buu were born in existence of the Planet Earth about million years later and 500 years later. However, despite keeping her childbirth a secret, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon and Dabura are discovered Denise's location after giving birth to a premature smaller baby daughter named Kaylah, killing royal elite soldiers and her escorts (Bethany and Tanya), taking Kaylah hostage and managing to break the seal with Energy Absorber to release Mega Buu from his imprisonment Sealed Ball once again, seizing control of Denise's DNA cells to gave him more far powerful, faster, wiser, smarter, dangerous and strongest fighter than ever before in the entire universe. Since Denise survived the extraction, Wizard Babidi (along with Pui Pui, Yakon and Dabura) tried to have Mega Buu kill her for rejecting the first marriage between Mega Buu and Denise years ago before Shawn got her and their youngest daughter to safety. Soon afterwards, the Wizard Babidi summoned Mega Buu through the Mystic Seal into the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World and ordered it to destroy the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World as the Spencer Clan Massacre. To kill Shawn's four oldest daughters inside their Huge Royal Winter Palace along with their friends and families with his Chocolate Beam technique by turning them chocolate bars and eat them all and also attacked all of their more loving people (Zesmond Spencer and his remaining friends got escaped from Mega Buu's wrath) in the rampaging rage upon their cities, stores, malls, schools, mountains, villages, homes, farms, temples and other locations. Soon afterwards, Denise used her Adamantine Sealing Chains to subdue Mega Buu, planning to seal two eternal dragons and glowing Dragon Balls back inside her again before she dies. Since Shenron and Porunga's energy and new Super Saiyan/Potential Unleashed powers was too immense to be sealed within an smaller premature infant like Kaylah, Shawn first used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to separate and extracted his immortality from himself to transferring into Kaylah and then prepared the Eight Trigrams Seal to transfer them along with the glowing Earth and Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks within Kaylah. With the chains loosening from the Buu's reduced size and Denise weakened, it attempted to stop the sealing process by killing Kaylah, but both of the parents sacrificed themselves to protect their newborn youngest child and completed the sealing back into the Sealed Ball again with Evil Containment Wave. Even regarding his desire to marry Princess Kaylah Spencer (before her, Mary, Danielle and Kayla, it was Kaylah's mother, Denise Uzumaki) afterwards, it was solely so he could gain control of the throne by becoming a king, destroy Earth and the entire universe and intended to kill her soon thereafter like the rest of her Spencer family—though he later reneges on this in an attempt to make her his queen consort all for himself. Mega Buu was released from the Sealed Ball once again to have his swore revenge on Zesmond Spencer and his friends for Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Majin Category:Martial Artists Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Tyrants Absorption and Rematch Dragon Ball Z In 500 years later, when it became clear to Super Buu after beating by Gohan in a fight that he wasn't going to destroy Earth or the entire universe with the mighty Gohan in the way after speaking to him when how did he knew everything about him and Kayla along during using his fight with Gotenks was a warm-up, he devised a trick and knows about Gohan and Kayla. He gathered all his energy and self-destructed making it look like he tried to kill Gohan and the others as he's taking them with him in blow explosion, the latter escaped with Piccolo, Goten, Melissa and Trunks to find Dende, Kayla, Kelly, Mr. Satan and Bee, but in reality he just made a diversion to plan something by absorbing Gotenks and Piccolo to gain more power and intelligence into himself. He's already learning about Kayla stills alive from being attacked by himself, Wizard Babidi and Dabura from the other day during hiding and listening their conversations of everything and reunited with her friends and daughter again by sensing her power level. When all of the heroes had escaped and gathered around in a safe place of Barren Wasteland, Super Buu made himself be known on one hour later to arrival on their location after he's using regeneration and recover from explosion in one hour. Mystic Gohan proposed Super Buu another round to rematch with Kayla facing and confront him for the first time ever in a person, but Super Buu declined, he's begins to recognizes Kayla's face as he's had see her somewhere before, hearing Gohan address her name and turns out about begins to realizes that he's finds out that Kayla is Shaun and Danielle's youngest daughter, the younger sister of Zesmond, James and Mary's youngest granddaughter and Kaylah's reincarnation human descendant from roughly 500 years ago during the Spencer Clan Massacre on the dimensional realms Spencer World since the day of her birth and his last battles with her, along with her friends and her husband Jimmy Hawkins as the group of the original American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces in his former memories, her daughter Katherine, her boyfriend Michael and her friends and daughter's great-great-great grandchildren include David and James before Shaun and Danielle as teenagers with Brandon, Natalie, Zack, Steve, Doris, Maria, Haylie and other friends and family at the last 23rd World Martial Tournament on Spencer World as he's defeating along with Frieza, Cell and other villains. He's instead wanted to fight Goten and Trunks as Gotenks again and asking Kayla to marry him with a marriage proposal, shocking everyone that's something about Kayla is close resembles her distant relative, because it's was Babidi's idea to be have a real engagement marriage of her angelic beauty and like her mother Danielle did as Danielle is different similar to her past incarnation counterpart Denise Uzumkai before Kaylah, Mary, Danielle and her. But Gohan remained defiant and said Super Buu's fight was with him, say to do not want her for his wife anyway as she's too young and already told her everything about him and plans. He sensed something peculiar about Super Buu's offer and grow interesting in her. But the Buu remained unshaken and continued to insult the boys and scaring Melissa, which drove them over the curb and they fused into Gotenks at Super Saiyan 3 form again it was revealing that he's tricked them by luring them into his trap. Then Buu detached two blobs from his body and used it to absorb the freshly formed Gotenks and Piccolo, resulting in his more powerful form-Mega Buu or Ultimate Majin Buu as Super Buu more than before. Kayla does to believe that he's the archenemy of her ancestor have defeated him roughly 500 years ago because he's killed her ancestor's whole family, attack her people and friends for get revenge against her family for defeating him and learn their royal bloodline of the Spencers, but she's doesn't want to believe his story so mean and cruel, she will defeat Super Buu for hurting her daughter and also killing her friends and family on the Lookout and so many innocent people on Earth. Gohan remained undeterred saying that he would never back down from Mega Buu. Piccolo's superb mind begins to playing tricks both on Gohan and Kayla, and Buu keeps saying things that will not make Gohan fight to his full potential, taking her with him as his hostage, like how the 399px-MajinBuuSuperVsGohanMBTransforms.png|Mega Buu effortlessly fights the seemingly invincible Mystic Gohan Super_Buu_Ball_Attack.jpg|Mystic Gohan has trouble with Mega Buu's Mystic Ball Attack Dbz265-16.png|Mega Buu blast on Gohan Dbz266-14.png|Mega Buu strangle Ultimate Gohan Dbz266-15.png|Mega Buu is about to finishing Gohan off Dbz266-23.png Dbz267-45.png Dbz267-50.png absorbed beings think of him and marry Kayla be too real serious taking by force. Gohan's anger gets the better of him, Kayla tells Gohan to don't listen to him that's he's only playing mind games on him, toying with him, she's using her Galactic Dount trap to release Gohan out of the sight, confront her and show her serious angrily stare at him is about to fight him by stalling him for a chance as Gohan and the others to escape and he engages the new Buu in battle. But he soon discovers that Mega Buu's powers far surpass his own, even at full potential. He also begins dishing out new moves, like the Special Beam Cannon and the Galactic Donut, but he's knew she's stalling to give her friends and daughter to get escape from this area, continue to hunting down and chase her through the rocks and he's overpowering her to make her to surrender herself to him as she's truly too scared of him and see Tien Shinhan for the first time. After Mega Buu had his fill of testing out his new powers, he beings to charge his Destroy Everything! attack, prepared to kill Gohan, Tien, Kayla, Dende, Melissa, Kelly, Bee and Mr. Satan. Hercule foolishly tries to shoot the incoming ball with his gun, saying his friendship with Buu is officially terminated. Out of nowhere, a bright yellow beam clashes with the destructive ball. Tien emerges into the fight, having shot his Neo Tri-beam. He comments on how Gohan has changed inside and out and he's proud of him and Kayla too. He then prepares to stall Mega Buu by attacking him with his strongest attack in Dragon Ball Z, the Ultimate Neo-Tri Beam Barrage. However, there is not even a scratch on the Buu and saying to Tien that he's weaker than Gohan, Kayla and others. The monster laughs manically as he prepares another energy ball. He's about to level the terrain when our hero emerges with a timely arrival and cuts Buu with a Destructo Disc. Goku has come with the finest plan to finally bring down the evil Majin Buu. "Death" Mega Buu comments on how "Dad" finally came. He then effortlessly takes control of his lower half. It gives a crushing kick to the unsuspecting Tien, knocking him out cold. He then gets ready to battle our hero. But Goku tosses Gohan a Potara Earring, extremely mystical objects that will allow two people to fuse forever into the ultimate being. But Gohan fails to catch the small object and goes looking for it while Goku stalls Mega Buu. The duo battle it out as Goku's new Full-Power Super Saiyan 3 form stays on par with the seemingly invincible monster- but is unable to land any critical hits. Mega Buu then reveals he was just he was playing around and charges Goku, preparing to kill him. But suddenly, he yells in pain and transforms into Namek form Buu. It's revealed that Gotenks had defused inside of him, making him loose over 1/3 of his power. It is then that he absorbs Gohan and becomes Ultimate Buu. Death Mega Buu dies when Vegeta and Goku pull Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, and Gohan out of Buu Legacy Mega Buu's memories passed away has pass to his present reincarnation counterpart, Super Buu before Evil Buu ate the Good Buu Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu His first appears on the dimensional world as Spencer World from Fusion Reborn He's Power Manga and Anime Mega Buu is the After Majin Buu, Evil Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu released his full power and formed into Mega Buu. He can do the Pure Evil Kamehameha. He has all of his normal attacks, moves, and techniques but there twice as strong, and he has no other powers like his other Majin Buu counterparts. Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * [[Flight|'Flight']] - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Immortality - * Absorption - * Intelligence - * Knowledge - * Magical Powers - * Force Field Generation - * [[Force-Field Manipulation|'Force Field Manipulation']] - * Force-Field Combat - Video Game Appearances Mega Buu is the playable character appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Kōzō Shioya * Ocean Group dub: Brian Dobson * FUNimation Dub: Justin Cook * Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret * Brazilian Dub: Wellington Lima * Portuguese Dub: Joaquim Monchique * French Dub: Patrick Borg * Italian Dub: Riccardo Rovatti * Polish Dub: Krzysztof Tyniec Battles Movies * Mega Buu vs. Andy, Claire, Carter and Crystal * Mega Buu vs. Emperor Matthew and Empress Kaylah * Mega Buu vs. Empress Kaylah * Mega Buu vs. James Spencer and Rita * Mega Buu, Pui Pui and Dabura vs. Patrick, Henry Johnson, Bradley Dawson, Jillian, Bethany and Tanya * Mega Buu vs. David Johnson, Rachel, Aaron, Renee, Tony, Christina, Audrey, Kevin and Julian Brief * Mega Buu vs. Zesmond Spencer, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany and Tiffany * Mega Buu vs. Shawn and Denise Trivia *Mega Buu was the one of the movie characters along with Cooler, Turles, Lord Slug, Bojack, Android 13 and Broly in the Dragon Ball Z movies. *He's mentioned by his descendant and reincarnation Evil Buu, Super Buu and Kid Buu counterparts. *He's the most powerful and arrogant villains of the Dragon Ball Z series, movies and video games. *He's mentioned by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu when he's has appears on the episode during in the series and movies of the flashbacks from the past. *Difference Majin Buu: Super Buu used the absorption technique to absorb Gotenks, Piccolo and Gohan to stolen powers, clothing and personalities before defeating and transforming back into the original Kid Buu again in series. But Mega Buu is more pure evil than Super Buu with Immortality, intelligent and knowledge skills to exploit all of warrior's strengths, weaknesses and secret identities include his nemesis Shawn Spencer and his friends and family. *He's has been first appears in the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. *Mega Buu has the romantic lust feelings for Empress Kaylah, Denise and Kaylah as his new bride, but they're rejecting him to become his queen to rule Spencer World, Earth and the entire universe for his greed, power, destruction and world dominance. Gallery 182773- gotenks buu by shadsonic2 super.jpg|Mega Buu appears on Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu and Majin Buu Transforms dbz265-08.png|Mega Buu amazed at his new power dbz265-09-2.png|Mega Buu face Jimmy Hawkins, Kaylah and their friends Ep265 020.jpg|Mega Buu resurrected and stronger powerful, faster, smarter and strongest fighter revealed himself to Jimmy Hawkins, Kaylah and their friends dbz265-16.png|Mega Buu vs. Jimmy Hawkins Ep265 050.jpg|Mega Buu revealed a truth to Kaylah that's he's the one who killed her family and attack her people and recognize her as Shawn's youngest daughter dbz266-02.png dbz266-07.png dbz266-14.png dbz266-15.png dbz266-17.png dbz266-19.png dbz266-21.png dbz266-23.png Ep267 011.jpg Ep267 015.jpg dbz267-12.png Ep267 019.jpg Ep267 021.jpg dbz267-16.png dbz267-17.png Ep267 028.jpg dbz267-44.png dbz267-45.png dbz267-46.png dbz267-47.png Ep267 034.jpg dbz267-48.png dbz267-50.png Ep267 035.jpg Ep267 036.jpg Sneaky_Buu.png Zenbuu.png MajinBuuPower.png Ep266 038.jpg Ep266 039.jpg Ep266 041.jpg Ep266 001.jpg Ep266 002.jpg Ep266 003.jpg Ep266 004.jpg Ep266 007.jpg Ep266 008.jpg Ep266 009.jpg Ep266 011.jpg Ep266 014.jpg Ep266 027.jpg Ep267 042.jpg GohanVs.SuperBuu_(GotenksAbsorbed).jpg|Jimmy Hawkins and Mega Buu both kick each other BuuBeem.png Buu's eye lazer.jpg Buuegg.jpg MajinBuuSmoke.png SuperBuu15.png MajinBuuTransforms10.jpg Ep265 026.jpg SuperBuu14.png Buu2.png Superbuu1.jpg Super Gotenks Buu.png BuuGotenksAbsorbed.png|Mega Buu's evil grin 265.jpg dbz265-20.png dbz265-19.png dbz265-14.png 8f0ed387734e2b0a3785841e1506580023c97ac0_hq.jpg Hqdefault_(3).jpg Gotenks-Buu-dragon-ball-all-fusion-33469190-1067-1963.jpg maxresdefault (3) (2).jpg Mega Buu.jpg 1238961941811_f.jpg MajinBuuSuperWithGotenksPiccolo02.png Buu2.png Buu is awesome.png MajinBuuSuperVsGohanMBTransforms.png MajinBuuSuperMBTransforms.png MajinBuuFatEgg01.png Mega_buu_by_db_own_universe_arts-d37bkr3.png Ep265 035.jpg Ep265 045.jpg 178cd6bf63c1baab8ec72b6abb504084.jpg 66e04bdfab1ac61e8209a2645047a8f33bc36139 hq.jpg assistir-dragon-ball-z-dublado-episodio-267-online.jpg References #''Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 #Dragon Ball Z'' episode 265, "Majin Buu Transforms" #''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 266, "The Old Kai's Weapon" Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Majin Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Villains Category:Evil character Category:Evil characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Site Navigation Category:Evil character Category:Characters who can fly Category:Majin Category:Transformation Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Character Category:Pages created by Ultimate Vegito 13 Category:Villains Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Witches/Wizards